Mundy steals Miss Finster's job and gets grounded
Cast Mundy and Lawson-Eric Rachel Hart-Julie Gelman and Rodney-Joey Frank Sedgwick (Knarf)-Steven Butch-Kendra Butch's angry voice-Shouty Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Police Officer-Wiseguy Mr. Mundy-Alan Plot This marks the first time someone who steals the teacher's job escapes the beatings. Transcript Mundy: Hi, I'm Conrad Mundy and I'm going to steal Miss Finster's job. Now let's wait for people to come. (15 minutes later) Mundy: Hi, I'm Mr. Mundy and I will substitute for Miss Finster. Lawson: What?! Mundy, how can you be the substitute teacher when Miss Finster's not around?! Mundy (to Lawson): Because, Lawson, Miss Finster is too busy to teach us. Lawson: Thanks, Mundy. Teach us something. Rachel: Yeah, we're counting on you! Gelman: I agree, you'll be more better than Miss Finster. Knarf: What?! Conrad, how can you be the substitute teacher when you're too young?! Mundy (to Knarf): Frank, how dare you call me by my given name and talk smack to me?! I'm going to let you off the hook with a warning! If I catch you doing another bad thing, you're going to Principal Prickly's office! (to the class) Anyways, let's do some math. Lawson, what's 662+179? Lawson: It's 841. Mundy: Correct! (to Knarf) Frank, what's 500+154? Knarf: It's 754, Mundy: Wrong answer! Knarf: What! That is not the wrong answer! It's the right answer! You're so mean! Mundy: I don't care! There is no correct answer! Go to Principal Prickly's office now! Knarf: You are so mean! Lawson: Sorry, Tiny! Mundy said so! Rodney: You are really mean to Knarf, you stupid geek! Mundy: Rodney, how dare you call me the stupid geek?! That's it! Principal's office! (Rodney runs to the office) Mundy: Sorry about that class. Butch, what's 754+176? Butch: 930. Mundy: Sorry but that's wrong! Go to Principal Prickly's office! Lawson: You heard the teacher! Go there now! Rachel: Yeah, you whomp! Butch: No! I'm not going to Principal Prickly's office! I got the answer right because I used a calculator! Mundy: What?! Calculators are not allowed! Butch: If you talk smack to me, I will beat you up! Mundy: This is your final warning! Either go to the principal's office or I will give you nine hours of detention! BUTCH (Shouty's voice): OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MUNDY! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME!!! I'VE GOT A MACE TO ATTACK YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU RIGHT NOW! Mundy (while running away): Then I'm outta here! Butch is going to attack me! Butch ran after Mundy with the mace. Lawson and Gelman were horrified. Lawson: Oh no! Butch's going crazy! Gelman: We better alert the authorities and explain that Butch is a raging bull! Rachel: Do something! Lawson: Come on, Gelman! Let's go tell the authorities! Lawson and Gelman ran out of the classroom, and ran down the hallway and ran past Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Hey! No running in the hall! Lawson: Sorry, this is an emergency! Miss Finster: I think Mundy's upsetting Butch! Mundy: Oh no! Butch's going mad! He's got a mace! Butch: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mundy: I better get away before that madman kills me! Butch: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! COME HERE BACK, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! I'LL TIE YOUR LIPS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! AND YOU'LL NEVER LAUGH AGAIN! Butch kept on chasing after Mundy. Butch: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Mundy: AAAAAARGH! He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Butch: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR TAKING OVER MISS FINSTER'S JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!! Mundy ran as fast as he could. Butch: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Mundy: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Mundy ran past the police officer, and Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and the police officer halted Butch. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? Miss Finster: Butch, what's the big idea chasing after Mundy!? Principal Prickly: Tell me, Butch. Why are you chasing after Mundy?! Butch: Because he stole Miss Finster's job and sent my friends to Principal Prickly's office for no reason! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Principal Prickly: Tell me, Butch! Why are you bringing in the mace?! Butch: Because he stole Miss Finster's job and sent my friends Frank and Rodney to Principal Prickly's office! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat who stole Miss Finster's job! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Miss Finster: And I will take it back to your house! Principal Prickly: And there's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he stole Miss Finster's job! Butch: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Lawson and Gelman rushed in. Lawson: Attention, everyone, Butch is a raging bull! Gelman: You better escape him, quick! He's a raging bull! Butch got more and more angry. Butch: (Shouty's voice) HEY! YOU DON'T EVER SPREAD THE WORD IF I'M RAGING AT A TROUBLEMAKER WHO STOLE MISS FINSTER'S JOB AND SENT MY FRIENDS TO PRINCIPAL PRICKLY'S OFFICE FOR NO BLOODY REASON! Butch lunged at Lawson and Gelman and started attacking him, much to Miss Finster and Principal Prickly's horror. Lawson: Officer, help us! Gelman: Do something! Butch is going mad! Miss Finster: Oh no! Butch has lost it! Principal Prickly: He's going crazy and attacking Lawson and Gelman because they upset him! Then the police officer picked up Butch. Police Officer: Stop right there, Butch! Lawson: Come on, Gelman! Let's get out of here! Butch is going crazy! Gelman: I agree with you! Let's get out of here! Lawson and Gelman fled. Butch: Sir, I was trying to teach Lawson and Gelman a lesson for spreading the word if I'm raging at Mundy who stole Miss Finster's job! Police Officer: Butch, what's the big idea of attacking two other boys? Butch: Because they spreaded the word if I'm raging at Mundy who stole Miss Finster's job and sent two of my friends to Principal Prickly's office for no reason! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Butch: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone take my place?! Miss Finster: Don't worry, Butch. Maybe I will find someone to take your place for a while. I'll have a word with Mundy for his actions. Principal Prickly: And I'll deal with Mundy of what he did. Then the police officer took Butch away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Butch and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy and attacking two other boys! No more bothering Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens or any of their friends! NEVER! The police officer left the room. Butch's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Butch began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the door and hanged on to the doorknob, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in the classroom, Miss Finster scolded Mundy. Miss Finster: Mundy, is that true you stole my job? Mundy: Um, yes I did. Butch just chased me with a mace and then I got him caught by the police officer so he could take Butch to the insane hospital. Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you steal my job?! You know you can't do that! Even worse, you got Butch sent to the insane hospital! This is my classroom, and this is my job, comprende?! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office now! Mundy went to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace, and then he entered Principal Prickly's office and confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I have heard that you stole Miss Finster's job. Is this true? Mundy: Yeah, I did steal Miss Finster's job, and I got Butch sent to the insane hospital. Principal Prickly was very annoyed with Mundy. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I can't believe you stole Miss Finster's job! You know you can't do that at all! Now Butch is sent to the insane hospital because of you! That's it, you're suspended for 2 days! Go home now! (at home) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, how dare you steal Miss Finster's job?! Now Butch is sent to the insane hospital because of you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! As a punishment, you will be forced to watch Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. Watch it now or else you're grounded for 4 days! Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff